Her Past Is His Future
by CrimsonMoon91
Summary: Five students from a rivaling school come to live with Naruto and his best friends. What will happen? Will they be able to put their differences aside and become friends? Or will sharing their pasts bring them worse futures? SxOC,NxH,NxT,GxS,SxI
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, this is like a really lame story, and yet I kinda like it still. But it doesn't really matter what I think of it. I wanna know what you guys think. Though none of you will understand the title just yet. Anyways, please review and tell me if I should keep writing or just ditch the whole story.

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I don't own Naruto. Isn't it so depressing?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Luckily no one were injured in there fire that broke out at the St.Terean last night. The reason for the fire is still unknown to the fire department, but police have taken in suspects. The two males accused spent the night in a jail cell only to be released this morning, clear of charge. For now, the criminals are still out there, though the police are working hard to find the culprits. Until their school can be fixed up, the students of St.Terean will be attending various other schools across the village. In ladder news the..."

"Turn that crap off, would you." a young boy, in his late teens, said looking up at the woman on the television screen. The boy had black hair, tied into a pony tale at the back of his head. He looked really bored, sitting in a wooden chair in the disorganized living room of an their house. It was a small, old, one story home. The walls of the living room had wallpaper that was falling off. A small, dirty couch and two wooden chairs sat in front of a black and white television set. A coffee table sat in between the couch and T.V, newspapers, cups, and other objects lay in a pile on top of it.

"Why Shika? Were you the one who started the fire?" another boy asked. He had blue eyes, and sunny coloured hair. He was sitting on the couch watching the news woman on the screen.

"No Naruto." said the first boy, Shikamaru. "I just don't like the idea that those people might be coming to Kona-High."

Shikamaru and Naruto, along with their friends, were attending Kona-High, or more formally known as Konoha High School. And 'those people' were the students at St.Terean High School for Academic Achievement. For years the two schools have been rivals. But the friendly rivalry had grown into hatred.

When Kona-High was built, it was a strong, beautiful school, one of the best in the whole village. But after many years, the once strong standing school had become a magnet for what some would call 'rebellious' teens. Now the school was a place of gangs, sex, drugs, alcohol and violence. The school was home to many people of poor backgrounds. It would seem that the board of administration had given up on even trying to do anything to help the students that attended there. It was like the people there didn't matter enough to help. Like the school was full of lost causes.

But students at St.Terean were wealthy, well mannered, and really smart kids. It was a very gifted school, that was widely respected among all. Kids of Kona-High thought that they were getting unfairly treated, and the kids at St.Terean thought that the apposing school wasn't good enough to even participate in their sport or academic competitions. This caused a lot of conflict in the students of the two schools.

Every time someone from Kona-High would see a kid wearing the St.Terean uniform they would through something at them, or insult them, or start a fight with them. But the uniform clad students weren't innocent either. They to would insult, annoy and hurt then other school's attendants. It had been going on like this for quite sometime now. It wasn't safe for either Naruto or Shikamaru to walk down the street anymore. Not only in case of an attack from the kids of the opposing school, but also from the drunken idiots and gang members at their own school.

"I hear ya on that one, Shika." said a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, as she make her way into the room. Both Naruto and Shika looked up at her.

"Hey Tenten." Naruto called grinning at his friend who took a seat on the couch beside him.

"I bet those kids at St.Terean wont even last one week here." said Tenten, while taking off her brown, cotton gloves. It was mid November and the cold wind hadn't seemed to stop blowing.

"I second that." said Shikamaru.

"Do you think any of them would come here?" Naruto asked them.

"If they do, I can guarantee that someone is going to get hurt." Shika said with a little warning in his voice.

"How long do you think it will take them to fix up their school?" Asked a girl who had just walked into the room. She was fallowing a solemn looking boy with red hair and green eyes. He sat on the other wooden chair, while the girl took a seat on the armrest next to Naruto. He gave her a one armed hug and grinned wildly at her. She smiled back at her blue eyed friend. Her name was Syrenia, though everyone called her Sy. She had long plum coloured hair that reached down to her waist, and navy blue eyes.

"Hi Sy. Hey Gaara." Naruto said, happy that all of his friends were there with him. The five of them had been friends for years. They where as close as they can possible get. The five of them had been through a lot together. They all had some sort of problem in their pasts, but they could always count on each other to be there when they needed it. They were like one big family, in fact, they liked to think that they were. They had figured out about a year ago, that they had rather spend time together then anything else. So, they had bought a house and where all living together. Well, Sy didn't actually live with them, but she stayed at the house as often as she could. There they would support one another and help each other through whatever it was that had happened to them. Naruto had thought it was the best idea that they had ever had, to live together. No one had to be alone anymore.

"Judging by the amount of damage done in the fire, I would say it'll take a few months to get the school up and running again. That means we'll be stuck with bratty, rich kids until spring, at least ." Shika informed them.

"That's just great." Gaara scowled.

--------------------------Meanwhile, in the principal's office-----------------------

"Hello, I'm Tsunade, the principal here at Konoha high." a woman said while gesturing a small group of adults into her small, cluttered office. They all took seats in front of the large desk that the woman, Tsunade, was sitting behind. After they were all seated she continued to speak. "It has come to my attention that after the resent fire at St.Terean your children have no where to receive their education. We are honored that your children have chosen our school to attend."

"Let's get one thing straight here." a man with brown hair said, "Our children have not chosen to come here, this was the only school with enough room for them. We are not happy with this outcome."

"I see." was all that the principal managed to say.

"We done not wish for our children to have their minds corrupted by the students here, we merely wish for them to be educated." said a man with white eyes said, in a very stern voice.

"We think that the best thing for our kids would be for them to stick together and have some sort of protection."a pink haired middle aged woman said.

"I would agree." Tsunade said.

"And we wish them to have somewhere to stay while in school." said a tall man with black hair, "It's rather far for our children to travel to school everyday."

"Alright," the woman said, shuffling threw some papers in her desk. Finding one in particular that was appealing to her. She smiled and looked up at the others. "I think I have the perfect people for your children to stay with. They have a quaint little house not too far down the road from our school."

"Are they gang members? Or drug dealers? Or drunks?" the pink haired woman asked, a little panicked about her daughter living with some crazy man that goes from pub to pub, raping women on the way.

"No, they're really good kids. Though, they tend to be a little loud." she informed them.

"And it's a safe environment?" the woman beside the man with white eyes asked.

"Yes." She responded. _It's kind of true_, she thought to herself, _It's as safe as it can get around here_.

After a few more minutes of questions, the parents finally agreed on letting their children stay with the house of teenagers. Soon the adults all stood and said their goodbyes. Once the door to her office shut she flopped down into her chair and let out a heavy sigh. It hadn't been that easy to persuade the parents, but it was done. She sighed again knowing what she would now have to do. She knew that it was going to be difficult to talk the group of teenagers that they would have to make room in their own home for the new students. It was going to be a really hard.

She decided that she might as well tell them sooner then later, expectedly since the new kids would be movie into their house the fallowing day. She got up slowly and headed out of her office and to her car.

---------------------------Back with Naruto & gang-----------------------------------

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, the guys sitting on the bar stools as Tenten and Sy made them an after dinner snack. They all sat around talking and enjoying each other's company while waiting for their food. There was a knock at the door and everyone hushed down. They rarely get visitors, and it wasn't because they weren't popular, because they were. It was because the people who they were popular among was mostly the people that hated them. So when they did get visitors it was either some prank or it was someone come to threaten or fight them. Though they did get some nice visits, mostly from their other friends, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, or Temari. But they always called before they came, so that Naruto and the rest of them knew that they were coming.

Gaara stood up from his chair. He started walking down the hall towards the front door. Shikamaru got up and fallowed behind him.

"Stay here." He told his friends who were still in the kitchen. They nodded their heads at him, telling him that they would stay. Listening closely, they heard the footsteps of both Gaara and Shikamaru, as they walked towards the door. Both of the locks on the door were unlocked and the door opened. Inside the kitchen, they were all trying to find out who was there. After another minute both Shikamaru and Gaara walked back into the kitchen, closely fallowed by their school's principal.

"Tsunade-sama what are you doing here?" asked Sy. The woman took a deep breath. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'm here to inform you about the new conditions of the students of St.Terean's stay here." she said, thinking of how she could tell them. Gaara snorted, not liking the topic.

"And what, pray tell, does that have to do with us?" Tenten asked her.

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to tell you this but..." she began, but then paused.

"But...?" Sy said, not liking how this was going.

"...But the new students didn't have anywhere to stay so they're going to have to live here with you until their school can be fix." she managed to get out in one breath.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in utter disbelief.

"That's insane Tsunade-sama!" Tenten exclaimed. "They can't live with us, have you any idea how much pain they've caused us?"

"Please, clam down. It isn't that bad." their principal said, "It's only for a few months, just until they can get their school cleaned up."

"Calm down? How can we calm down?" Shika asked her, still yelling.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "You can't make us live with the enemy!"

"Naruto, they are not the enemy, they are human beings just like us, and they are in need of our help."

"They need our help? Ha!" Tenten said, obviously pissed about their soon-to-be roommates.

"Where were they when we needed help?" Shika asked.

"They help, and we are going to help them. End of discussion." Tsunade said sternly.

"What do you mean _we_ are going to help them?" Gaara asked, putting emphasis on the word we.

"I mean, they are going to live here with you and you are going to welcome them into your home." she said back.

"What if we refuse?" asked Naruto.

"You can't, it's already settled." Tsunade explained. "They're moving in tomorrow around noon. You get the day off school to help them settle in."

"Tomorrow!" Tenten yelled in a panic.

"Yes, so you can't complain." the older woman replied.

"Did you even think about asking us if it was alright?" Shika asked.

"Yeah. What if we said we didn't have any room?" asked Naruto.

"I know you have enough room for them." she told them, getting annoyed. "It might get a little squishy, but you'll learn to live with it."

"I don't want to learn to live with it!" Shikamaru disagreed.

"Me either." Gaara said.

"Or me." said Tenten.

"Well, you'll have to." she said back to them.

"How many?" Sy's asked in a quiet voice. Everyone turned to look at her, but she was gazing down at the floor, her hair covering her face.

"I beg your pardon?" Tsunade asked, a little confused.

"How many are going to move in?" she asked still in a quiet voice. She did look up.

"I can't believe you! You're agreeing to this?" Naruto yelled at her. She ignored him.

"Five." Tsunade answered, "Two boys, three girls. They're all your age."

Everyone watched Sy nod, she still wasn't looking up.

"So that's it?" Shikamaru asked. "You're just going to let them come without a fight?"

"There's no point." Sy said sadly.

"Of course there's a point!" Naruto said. "We don't want them coming in and taking our lives way."

"They're not going to take our lives Naruto." she replied, her voice barely louder then a whisper.

"Now your defending them?" Tenten asked. Sy merely shook her head.

"You are so!" Naruto yelled accusingly. "How could you do that? How can you stick up for them after all that they've done to us? You should be the last person after everything that they've done to you! Unless you have forgotten-"

He was cut off when he saw Sy's head flew up. She glared at him.

"I haven't forgotten, Naruto! I wont ever forget!" she yelled at him, but she immediately went grew quiet once again. She got a sad look on her face and her eyes seemed to glaze over. She whispered, as quiet as before, "I can't ever forget."

The room immediately quieted. All but Tsunade knew what the kids at St.Terean had put her threw. One person in particular. Gaara stood beside Sy, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Sorry Sy, I didn't mean to-" Naruto began to apologize, but stopped when Sy shook her head.

"Don't apologize to me Naruto. I know you didn't mean to upset me." she said, giving him a small smile. "We've all been through something."

"Then why are you okay with them coming?" Tenten asked her.

"They can't all be like that." Sy said simply.

"So then that's it? We're going to let them stay here?" Shikamaru asked her. Sy shrugged her shoulders.

"Well there doesn't seem to be much else we can do about the matter." she told me.

"Fine, they can stay." Tenten said reluctantly. "But only because Sy said so."

"Then it's settled. They'll arrive tomorrow." Tsunade said relieved that they had said it was alright. "You should all be here to greet them and help them settle in. It's going to be hard for them to adapt to life here. I want you all to try and help them as much as you can. Alright?"

They all nodded and said goodbye to her. After she had left they all stood around the kitchen. None of them really felt that talkative now. After a few minutes of silence Shikamaru got up from his stool and walked out to the hallway.

"I'm going to bed." they heard him mutter from down the hall. Soon they all fallowed suit and went to bed, forgetting about their snack. It had turned out to be a very stressful night for all of them.

Sy was the only one left in the kitchen. She stood there, staring at the floor, remembering all that she and her friends had been put threw. The thought made her eyes water.

_No_, she thought, _I'm not going to cry. I refuse to cry because of them_.

She pushed the images and thoughts to the back of her mind, and took a deep breath to try and calm herself. After another minute, she seemed to be fine, though, her hands where trembling. All she wanted to do now was sleep.

She made her way down the hallway and into the first door on her left. Sy smiled when she saw two of her friends asleep on their beds. A single bed was placed against one wall containing Gaara's sleeping form. Naruto lay sprawled out on a mattress on the ground in front of Gaara's bed. Clothes and clutter where thrown everywhere, making it almost imposable to see the floor.

Sy made her way over to where Naruto lay. He had fallen asleep while still on top of his blankets. There was no doubt that he would get a cold if he wasn't bundled up in his blankets in this weather. Sy gently shook her friend's shoulder to wake he up. She watched as Naruto's eyes flickered open, gazing up at Sy.

"Come on Naruto. You'll get sick if you don't sleep under you're blankets." she cooed softly to her barely awake friend. He nodded and slipped under the covers, with the help of Sy. Seconds after his head hit the pillow he had fallen back into a dreamy sleep. She smiled, and kissed the top of his head lightly.

Sy turned to where Gaara lay. She wasn't surprised to find his eyes open and gazing up at her. Gaara had trouble sleeping, everyone knew that. Ever since he was little he had a fear that everyone that he cared about would leave him. So the only time that he really got a good night's sleep was when he was with one of his friends. He felt safe there, and he knew that he wouldn't be alone. That's why Naruto moved his mattress into Gaara's room.

So Sy quickly got underneath the blue blankets with Gaara by her side side. She gave him a small smile and wished him a good night. And Gaara fell asleep.

Soon sleep came to her as well. Usually she didn't have dreams. But this night was different, she had a dream. Sadly though, it was one of the last dreams she wanted to have.

------------------------------------------------Later------------------------------------------------------

"Guys, I think she's waking up." Sy heard Naruto's voice say.

Sy slowly opened her eyes. She sat up carefully, her eyes adjusting to see that she was back in Gaara's bed, her friends all gathered around her with worried expressions. Judging by the colour of the sky from out side the cracked window, it was still pretty early in the morning.

"Are you alright Ren?" Tenten asked her in a very concerned voice. Sy nodded, touching her cheek with one hand.

"What happened?" she asked them, feeling a mixer of tears and cold sweat that was on her face.

"You had a bad dream." Shika informed her. She looked up at all of her friends.

"Did I wake you?" she asked timidly.

"It was kind of hard not to wake up. You where screaming like there was no tomorrow." Naruto told her.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking down at her hands in her lap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright." Tenten told her. "As long as you're okay."

"I am now." She said.

"That must have been one bad dream." Naruto commented, wiping away the tears that were still on Sy's flushed cheeks.

"It was." She said sadly.

"Was it about him, again?" Gaara asked knowingly. She could only nod.

"It'll be alright Sy." Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said. "And do you know why Sy?"

She shook her head as to say no. He gave her his famous foxy grin.

"Because you're with us! And we're not going to let anything happen to you!"

They all smiled at her. It was true, they wouldn't ever let anything happen to her. They had always protected her, and they always would. She smiled back at them.

"I know." she said.

"Good. Now can we go back to sleep?" Naruto asked while yawning. She laugh a little at him, but nodded. He then jumped onto the bed beside where she had been sleeping and dived under the covers.

"Hey!" Shika said. "She didn't say you could sleep with them."

"Awww, but I'm tired and Gaara's bed is so much more comfortable them mine." Naruto complained.

"Well that's too bad." Shikamaru said, pulling Naruto by the feet until he fell out of the bed, and onto the floor.

"Fine! I'll sleep in my own bed then." Naruto huffed from his spot of the floor, rolling over so that he was on top of his mattress.

"You're sure your okay?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she assured them.

"Alright then. Goodnight." Tenten said, heading back to her room.

"Goodnight." Sy called to both her and Shikamaru, as they to went down the hall.

"We'd better go to sleep too." Gaara said. "We get our new roommates in the morning."

"Yeah, how could I forget." she said as Gaara closed his eyes, laying his head down on his pillow. Within mere minutes he was fast asleep. Sy smiled at his sleeping form and closed her eyes as well. Though this time Sy fell into a dreamless state, which in her mind was a dream come true.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dude, so what did you think of it? Please, do tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I'm really lame and can't wait a week to publish the next chapter. And thus, here's the next chapter. There's a little refresher if you've forgotten the end of the last one.

Oh, and I don't own Naruto or anything related to it.

Recap

"We'd better go to sleep too." Gaara said. "We get our new roommates in the morning."

"Yeah, how could I forget." she said as Gaara closed his eyes, laying his head down on his pillow. Within mere minutes he was fast asleep. Sy smiled at his sleeping form and closed her eyes as well. This time though, Sy fell into a dreamless state, which in her mind was a dream come true.

--------------------------------The next morning----------------------------------------

Sy's eyes fluttered open as a small amount of sunlight from the window hit her eye lids. She sat up in the bed, stretching and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around the room, she noticed Naruto's empty bed on the floor. She also noticed the lack of warmth at her side. She looked down beside her on her bed.

_Gaara must have gotten up already_. She thought, looking at the empty spot that the boy had been sleeping in. Then her gaze landed on her alarm clock beside her bed, it read 10:42 am.

_Wow. I really slept in. _

She got up from her bed and walked over to the dresser that was leaning against the wall. She opened one of the drawers and got out a plain T-shirt, putting it on underneath a gray hoody. She then put on a another sweater, this one black with silver and light blue skull deign on it. She wore her hair down like always, it was so unmanageable, some of her bands falling into her eyes. She also had on tight black jeans, a baby blue scarf with black gloves, and black skate shoes. She looked over herself.

_Acceptable_. She thought plainly, while walking down the staircase to go see what everyone else was up to. When she entered the kitchen she found no one there, so she looked in the living room, seeing no one there either. She found that odd. That's when she heard laughing coming from outside. She went to the front door and walked outside. She stood on the porch smiling when she saw her friends in the front yard. Tenten amd Shika were racking the colorful leaves that had fallen off of the trees and where scattered all over the lawn. Naruto was throwing crunchy leaves at Gaara who was sitting on the bottom step of the porch. Naruto looked up grinning when he noticed her presents.

"'Morning sleepy-head." he called to her, making the rest of their friends look up to her. She smiled at him, prancing down the front steps and taking a seat next to Gaara.

"Good Morning!" she chirped to them in a sing-song voice.

"Someone's feeling much better." Shikamaru said, turning his attention back to the job at hand, saving the lawn from the horrible leaf monsters.

"Did you sleep well?" Tenten asked her. Sy nodded her head. "That's good." She continued, handing a rake over to the girl. "Now you can help us rake these pesky leaves."

She nodded and went to work. After an hour, all the leave where gone. They all sat on the porch, admiring their job well done. Sy's gaze traveled from their now semi-clean lawn, and to the rest of the street that they lived on. It wasn't a very nice part of the village, with buildings where old and threatening to fall down at a moments notice, and streets littered with trash, bear bottles and the homeless. It was really sad.

"So do you think that they'll survive here?" Tenten asked, about the students from St.Terean.

"If they don't, Tsunade will put us through hell." Gaara told her.

"How troblemsome." Shikamaru replied.

"Oh come on guys, it wont be that bad." Sy tried to cheer them up a bit.

"Yeah, it's not like any of us are going anywhere." Naruto agreed.

"That's right." Sy said smiling. "We'll still be together."

"But it wont be the same with the new guys here." Tenten argued. Just as he finished his sentence, a large black car pulled up to the house and stopped in front of the sidewalk.

"Speak of the devil." Gaara mumbled to himself.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

They all watched as the door to the vehicle swing open and out walked a boy with white eyes and long brown hair, the kind any girl would love to have. He looked straight at the their group and after a second, he walked off to the side of the car. Looking back where the boy had just gotten out from, came a girl. The girl looked really nervous, and scared. She had short blueish hair and pail lavender eyes. She looked a lot like the first boy, they were most likely related somehow. She looked up at them and blushed, looking down at the ground almost immediately. She then walked slowly to the side where the boy was standing.

Next was a girl with long blonde hair that was tired back into a high pony tale. She had blue eyes that traveled up and down the street, and a look of disgust on her pretty face. She then looked up at the group, the look on her face change quiet fast. Sy assumed it was from the glares that she was reserving from Gaara and Shika. She then walked out of the way for the next person. It was another girl, but this one hair bubblegum pink hair and sea green eyes. She looked around nervously playing with the hem of pink dress. She was then was dragged by the blonde girl over to where the rest of them where stand. The last person to get out of the car was a boy with onyx coloured hair and eyes. His pail face held a somewhat irritated look. He then closed the door to the car and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking over to the rest of the kids from St.Terean.

All ten of the teens stood there in silence until someone spoke.

"Hey there!" Naruto called to them, making everyone turn to him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you're the kids from St.Terean, right?"

The three girls nodded, while the two boys just stared at him.

"Well, welcome!" Naruto said.

"Umm, thank-you." the girl with pink hair said politely. "I'm Harano Sakura."

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino." the blonde girl added. "Nice to meet you."

"Sure you are. I'm Tenten" she introduced herself.

"Hyuuga Neji." said the boy with long brown hair.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. P-pleased to m-meet you." the girl with blue hair managed to stutter out quietly.

"Introductions are so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. But continued in a normal voice. "Nara Shikamaru"

"Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara said, trying hard not to glare at the new people. But his attempts failed.

"Uchiha Sasuke." said the other boy. Sy's eyes widened a little and she inhaled a quick breath.

"Uchiha." she whispered to herself, remembering something. Everyone looked at her, but she seemed off in her own little world. Naruto waved his hand in front of her face to get her attention, Sy looked up at him, slightly embraced at her odd behavior.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked her.

"Uh huh." she said, smiling at him in reassurance. Then she turned her gaze back to her new roommates. She smiled warmly at them and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Chotei Syrenia, but you can just call me Sy, everyone always does."

"So this is the house we'll be staying at?" the girl named Ino asked, looking up at their rundown home.

"Yes." Shika told her. "You have a problem with that?"

"No, no. Not at all." Sakura said waving her hands in defense.

"Come on in, we'll show you around." Sy said, gesturing everyone inside.

They gave the new kids a tour of their home, and showed them where they where to stay. They had to shuffle everything around because the house only had four bedrooms, so everyone had to share a room. The first bedroom was Naruto and Gaara's, it was probably the messiest room in the house. Dirty laundry, grafitied test books, food wrappers and other garbage, pages out of torn up magazines, half full cups of some unknown substances, pizza boxes from when they had first moved in, dirty dishes, lost homework from the years that passed, and much more lay outstretched across the floor in between the mismatched and beaten furniture. This obviously caused a horrendous smell that made all the bugs and insects for miles come and conjugate in their bedroom. It was truly disgusting.

The second bedroom was Shikamaru's, and now also for Sasuke and Neji. It was the biggest bedroom in the house, which wasn't saying all that much. But since it had just been Shikamaru living in the room it wasn't that dirty. His bed stood against a wall, a small desk leaned against the opposite wall, but it would have to be moved to accommodate for his new roommate's things. A large, bulky bookshelf was places it the door less closet. It held a massive amount of old books and little things that Shika had received over his years. The walls were painted a smoky blue colour which made the room seem rather dark, even with the tan fabric only slightly covering the small window in the room.

The next room in the hallway was the bathroom, which was about as bad of a bathroom as anyone could imagine. The pipes were all rusted and made horible rattling noises, they even spurt out water at times. The walls had once had light green paint on them, but it had begun to peel off reveling the mustered yellow coating of paint that had been there before. The sink that sat against the two toned wall was full of everything that had fallen off of the small unleveled shelf above it. Toothpaste, combs, empty shampoo bottles and dirty towels were scattered across the floor. There was only a small shower that looked like it had never been cleaned, and it was clad in a moldy shower curtain that bore a picture of faded yellow roses. It stood beside the toilet that-well, lets just leave that to your imagination, shall we.

Across the hall was now going to be Sakura and Ino's room bedroom. It had originally been Naruto's room, but since he is now sharing a room with Gaara the girl's were going to have it. It was a creamy yellow colour with brown, stained carpets. It wasn't all that big, but it's not like anyone was going to have enough room in their house anymore.

Tenten and Hinata where left with sharing Tenten's room. It wan't nearly as messy as Gaara and Naruo's room was, but it was really cluttered with sports equipment and books of Tenten's family history. She was really into those kinda things. She had a bunk bed leaning up against the far baby blue coloured wall. The only reason she went out and bought a bunk bed with the little money she had was so that Sy always had a place to stay if she wanted to. Cause even though she sometimes sleeps in Gaara's bed, nobody would want to spend alot of time in that room. They'd die.

After having the tour of their home, and everyone went back in the living room, there was a knock at the door. It was an short, chubby man with graying hair and cigar in his mouth.

"May I help you?" Shikamaru asked the man.

"Do 'ou kids wan dis crap in 'ere or not?" the man asked, pointing over his shoulder towards the street. Shikamaru saw a big white truck that said in bold letters on the side 'Gerry's Movers".

"Oh, our stuff is here." Sakura said looking out the front window at the truck carrying their things.

"Yeah it's ours." said Gaara, looking at the man in their doorway.

"Sign here." the man said to him, holding out a clipboard for Gaara. But after receiving only glares from Gaara, the man decided to hand it to the next person there. Neji took it and signed the sheet of paper on it, handing it back to the man.

"Alright boys!" the man called over his shoulder to the three other men standing outside waiting for instruction. "Bring 'er in."

The men nodded and started pulling things out of the truck and carrying them into the house where they were directed into rooms by the owner's of the objects. After a while, there wasn't anything left in the truck and three of the men got back into it. The first man looking back at the teens.

"dat's da last 'o' it." He informed them. "We be off now."

"Alright." Neji said.

"T-thank-you." Hinata quietly added.

"No prob'em 'ittle 'ady." he said while winking one eye at her. He walked out of the house and got into the truck, then drove away. Sy closed the door behind him and turned back to everyone. They all looked at her.

"So you guys wanna go unpack now?" she asked them, they didn't say anything but headed off to their new bedrooms. She looked at her friends and continued. "You guys wanna go help them while Tenten and I make some lunch for everyone?"

It was more of a statement then a question, and they new better then to go against Sy's wishes. They've all done it once, but just once. They'll never do it again though, that girl's got one wicked temper.

Complaining under their breath, Shika and Naruto got up and made their way down the hallway, while Tenten and Sy walked into the kitchen. Gaara stayed seated for a moment, but then noticed how hungry he was. He got up and walked into the kitchen, knowing that Sy would be mad that he didn't do what she had told him to.

--------------------------------In Shikamaru, Neji & Sasuke's room-------------------------------

There was a knock at the door but the boys didn't bother to look up. But the door opened anyways and in walked the Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Sy told us to come see if you needed any help unpacking." he explained to them. The boys just stared at him, but figured it was like a peace offering between the kid's from Kona-High and himself. None of them wanted to start off their stay on the bad foot, so they agreed to let them help set up.

"So are you and the girls friends?" Naruto asked after a few minutes of silence.

"We aren't that close." Sasuke told him, while putting his clothes into his dresser drawer.

"How long have you known each other?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke and I have known each other for a few years now." Neji told them grabbing one side of the mattress that was lay on the ground. "As for knowing the girls; Hinata's my cousin, and the other two have been friends with her since junior high."

"Oh." Naruto said, grabbing the other side of the mattress, helping Neji put in onto his bed frame.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked them. "How long have you guys been friends?"

"Well," Naruto said, trying to remember. "Sy and I have been best friends since they were seven. Then when we were eight they met Gaara and were friends with him. And when they were turned ten the met Tenten and Shika. We've been inseparable from then on."

"Wow, that's a long time." Sasuke said, flopping down on his new bed.

"How long have you been living together?" Neji asked.

"A year." Naruto said, almost proud that he had been living with his best friends for that amount of time.

"So you guys must be really close then." Sasuke said, lifting his head up so he could see the other boys. Shika nodded.

"The closest." Naruto told him.

"Then it must be really weird letting us live with you." Neju commented.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Since you're all so close, it must be strange for you to let other people in." he explained.

"Well yeah." Shikamaru said, looking at the other boys. "But we'll get used to it, we don't really have a choice."

-------------------------------In the Sakura and Ino's room------------------------------------------

"So what do you think of this place?" Ino asked her two best friends. They had just finished setting up Hinata's room, and decided to take a small break before they started on Sakura and Ino's stuff.

"I-I think it's n-nice."Hinata said quietly.

"Well it's better then any other house on this street, that's for sure." Sakura said.

"I wasn't talking about the house." Ino told them, "I was talking about this part of the village. It seems like a dangerous place to live."

"If it was that dangerous then our parent's wouldn't let us come." Sakura said. But then put on a thoughtful look. "But my mother was crying when I left. She kept telling me things like 'Call me if anything goes wrong, and I'll be there before you know it.', or 'If someone hurts you, you tell me right away and I'll get them thrown in jail.' She even told me every step I would need to take if someone was trying to sexually assault me."

"M-my mother w-was like t-that t-too." Hinata said.

"My mom told me not to talk to anyone besides my teachers and the people that lived in this house." Ino said. "I'm not even supposed to make eye contact with anyone."

"That's so stupid!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's not like these people would actually do anything."

"I know." Ino agreed. "I mean, I realize that these people can't afford much, but that's not going to make them attack us."

"I-I don't k-know." Hinata said. "Haven't y-you heard t-the s-stories?"

"Yeah, I've heard them." Ino said. "But I don't believe them."

"Me either." Sakura said. "Don't you think we would have seen more about it in the news or in the paper?"

Just then there was a knock at their bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Ino asked.

"Santa Clause. I've come really this year." Gaara called from the other side of the door. "Who do you think it is?"

"Come in." Sakura said. The door opened and Gaara walked in. He had a small red mark on his forehead. Sy had banished him from the kitchen and sent him back to help.

"I've been told to help you unpack." Gaara stated.

"Alright then." Ino said. "We really could use some help moving our beds and dressers around."

"If I knew there was going to be heavy lifting involved," Gaara said. "I wouldn't have come at all."

-----------------------------------In the kitchen-------------------------------------------

"So Tenten," Sy said, getting ingredients out of the fridge. "What do you think of them?"

"I dunno." Tenten said honestly, while stirring the left over chicken in the frying pan. "It's only been a little while since they got here."

"I supposed you're right." Sy said while chopping up some not-so-ripe vegetables.

"But I can tell you this." Tenten said in a hushed voice. "Neji is pretty cute."

Both of the girls giggled. Sy passed all of the veggies to Tenten, who put them into the frying pan as well. Then Sy filled the pot of boiling water with an assortment of rice. It figures that they would have a dozen almost empty bags of different kinds of rice.

"So what do you think about that Sasuke?" Tenten asked her friend.

"I don't know." she said. "It's just that-"

"-It's okay Ren." Tenten said sweetly, "You don't have to say anything. I shouldn't have asked."

"Thanks Tenten." Sy said softly while smiling at her friend.

After a moment of silence Tenten held her hand out for the spoon in Sy's hand. "Give it here, I'll finish up. You got tell everyone that it's ready."

Sy passed her the spoon she was using to stir the rice and went off down the hall to go get everyone.

-----------------------Back in Neji & Sasuke's room--------------------------------

"There you go. It's all done." Naruto said.

They had just finished unpacking all of the boys' boxes, and everything was in it's place. Naruto was sitting backwards on the chair at Shikamaru's desk, he was facing the rest of the boys. Neji was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. Shika was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed beside Sasuke's bed, Sasuke himself was on top of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"So now what?' Neji asked.

"Food should be ready soon." Shika said. "Not much to do until then."

"So what's Konoha high like?" Sasuke asked, trying to start a conversation.

"If it could be described in one word-" Naruto started but was cut off my Shika.

"It'd be shit." he said.

"That wasn't word I was going to use." Naruto said irritatedly.

"But it is the right one." Shika said back.

"Is it really that bad?" Neji asked.

"No." said Sy who had just appeared in the doorway. "It's worse."

"It's worse?" Sasuke repeated, not sure what she meant.

"Yup, worse." Sy said as she walked into the room and sat down on Sasuke's bed where his feet where. "The windows are cracked, the paint is chipped, the doors are off of their hinges. The hallways are filled with chaos, and the classrooms aren't much better. Most of the teachers are assholes. The students are worse. The cafeteria is crawling with bugs and diseases, and thats just the food. We have a bet going on which wall will fall down first."

She stopped to take a breath, but continued listing off the things that were wrong with her school. "There aren't enough desks or chairs for everyone, so most people just sit on the floor. The text books are outdated and falling apart. The bathrooms are revolting, just stepping foot in one make you want to hurl. Our lockers are graffitied, and dented so bad they are hardly usable. Our science class doesn't have enough money to buy any kind of equipment or chemicals. We have one map for studying geography, and it's a map of the sewer system. We have very few balls for our gym class, and one's a medicine ball, so have fun playing soccer with that. Our school nurse is also our principal, who also teaches. So if you're hurt it may take a while for her to come and look at you. The heater is broken, and we don't have an air conditioner. The whole place smells like a mixer of booze, sweat and vomit. And I'm sure that our mistress of punishment is the spawn of the devil."

Neji and Sasuke could only stare at her. They weren't sure if she was telling the truth or not. How could a place be that bad, and yet still be used everyday? They had heard stories about the school, but none as bad as how Sy made it sound.

"What?" Naruto asked them. "You think we're making this stuff up?"

"Are you sure it's that horrendous?" asked a voice from the hallway. Everyone in the room looked up to see Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Gaara standing in the doorway.

"Yes, we're sure." Shika answered Sakura's question. "But if you really don't believe us, you can see for yourself tomorrow."

"And on that happy note," Sy said, remembering the reason she was there in the first place, "it's time to eat."

------------------------------After dinner in the living room----------------------------

"So why don't you tell us something about yourselves." Tenten said.

"Umm, alright." Sakura said. "What do you want to know?"

"We already know everyone's name, and we know we're all the same age." Tenten said. "So why don't we go around the room, say something about yourself?"

"I donno Tenten," Ino said, "Doesn't that seem like a very elementary school thing to do?"

"So what?" Naruto asked, "It could be fun."  
"I agree, we should do it." Sy chirped out happily.

"Who's going to go first?" Neji asked.

"I will!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I love ramen!"

After a moment of everyone staring at Naruto, Ino finally asked, "Is that it?"

"Pretty much." Shikamaru said in a mellow tone. "Who's next?"

"I nominate Gaara!" Naruto yelled rather loudly. Gaara sighed to himself, but decided it wasn't worth the effort to refuse.

"I'm Sabaku No Gaara. I like gory and violent movies, and I like sand. But I don't like most other things, and if you get in my way I will hurt you."

Tenten laughed nervously at Gaara's last comment "He's just joking." She tried to assure their new roommates. "Anyways, why don't you go next Hinata? You've been really quiet all night."

Everyone turned to look at the lavender eyed girl. She blushed when she noticed all the eyes on her. "I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata, and I umm I l-like umm-"

They all tried to hear what she was trying to say, but it was rather difficult because she was speaking so quietly.

"Why are you so shy?" Naruto asked bluntly. Hinata's face reddened at the question.

"I umm, it's b-because umm..." Honestly, she had wasn't sure why she was so shy. It may have had something to do with her family, but she didn't know exactly what it was. So she had no idea how to answer the question.

After a few more minutes of silence Ino decided to step in for her friend. "Hinata is a really sweet, quiet and kind girl."

Hinata blushed even more at the compliments that she was receiving.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. "She's a great friend and you can always count on her."

"Okay." Tenten said, "How about you go next Neji?"

Neji stared at Tenten for a moment but then began. "I'm Neji, I like sports, I'm good at school, and I like pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Sy questioned him.

"Yes, pancakes." Neji said, he seemed rather irritated. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Sy shook her head slightly and said no.

"Why don't you go next Sasuke-kun?" Sakura suggested.

"Hn." Sasuke started. "My likes arn't really any of your business, and there are a lot of things i don't like."

"Very specific." Gaara muttered sarcastically. After that it was Shikamaru's turn.

"Nara Shikamaru, I like watching the clouds, playing chess, and things that arn't troublesome." He sighed. "And I find all of this very troublesome."

"Of course you do." Naruto said. "Next!"

"That would be me." Ino stated. "I'm Yamanaka Ino-as in the florist shop Yamanaka. I like hanging out and shopping with my friends."

"I wanna go next." Sakura said. "I'm Haruno Sakura, yes my hair is natural and yes my favorite colour is pink. But it's just a coincidence, nothing more. Oh, and I like shopping and reading romance novels."

"My turn." Sy said. "Like I said earlier I'm Syrenia, but everyone calls me Sy or Ren. I don't really like my name, it's too formal. Anyways, I like my friends and my family...well a selected few members of my family anyways."

"You're the only one left Tenten." Ino stated.

"'Kay, I'm Tenten and I like sports and history, and just about anything I do with my friends." She finished up for everyone.

"We'll that was productive." Neji said, a slight tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Whatever Mr. Pancake." Sy said, receiving a heated glare from Neji. "It's not a bad thing to get to know each other, since you will be living here for a while."

Just then Sasuke got up from his seat and started to walk down the hallway. When Ino asked where he was going he replied "Bed. There's nothing more to talk about."

"W-we should g-go to b-bed too." Hinata said, "We s-start school t-tomorrow."

Without another word they all got up from their seats and started walking down the hallway. When they were almost into their separate rooms Naruto turned to Sy "Your going home?"

Everyone turned to look in her direction. She stood with her hand placed on the front door. She turned so she was facing them all, "Yeah," she said, "But I'll come by in the morning before school so we can all walk together."

Naruto nodded his head and wished her a good night and a safe trip. It's not safe for people to walk around in the streets at night. But Sy is a tough girl, if she gets into trouble she can take care of herself...well, most of the time.


End file.
